A new piece on the board
by soundleader287
Summary: What if Ben was born on Remnant instead of earth, what if instead of using the omnitrix to transform he did it through his semblance. Rated M because of swearing and violence. there will be no lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Not Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or RWBY that honor belongs to Man of Action, Cartoon Network and Roosterteeth respectively**

 **A/N: I have had this idea in my head for a while and decided that I just had to wright a fanfiction about it so here I am. That really all I had to say so please enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not Enough**

Ben had spent the last year mastering his semblance, that was very unusual, there was almost never a need for one to train their semblance for more than a couple of months. However, most people didn't have Ben's semblance, he is able to transform into creatures that look like monsters that the superhero's fight in comics.

Unfortunately, the story of how Ben unlocked his semblance is a less than cheery one.

* * *

Ben was ten years old at the time, his lifelong dream was to become a Huntsman like his Grandpa Max. He and his family lived in a small village outside of the kingdoms, its name was Bellwood. During elementary school Ben was bullied almost every day by J.T and Cash the resident bullies. That didn't bother him as much as the fact that he was unable to do anything about it. "how can I be a Huntsman and protect the people if I can't even protect myself." Ben thought aloud to the empty room.

'No' he thought 'I need to prove to myself I can do this, that I have what it takes to be a Huntsman.' Ben got up off his bed and walked to his closet, opening the closet door he was greeted by a pile of miscellaneous items he had collected in his spare time, contrary to popular belief Ben wasn't stupid, or at least he wasn't very stupid. Anyway, Ben had learned the basics of weapon smithing from his Grandpa. "every Huntsman and aspirating Huntsmen need a weapon." he would say, and so he taught Ben the basics, as it turned out Ben was rather good at making weapons.

After a few more minuet's of searching he finally found what he was looking for, a black metal box with a protruding circle with a green hourglass like shape that reached from the top to the bottom of the otherwise black disk. Ben looked at the symbol, his family symbol, his Grandfather's symbol and now his symbol. He opened the box and peered inside, happy to see the items within where still there. The items inside where a pair of green gauntlets witch he quickly put on, they go from his wrist to the middle of his forearm, on each of them at the point closest to his wrist was his family's symbol, his symbol. (They look like the Ultimatrix from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).

Ben then snuck out of the village and ventured into the forest that surrounded it. "That was easier than I expected" he whispered to himself. Then he saw it, a pack of beowolf's he touched the symbol on each gauntlet activating them, the green hourglass on each of the weapons began to glow faintly in the night, after a moment the gauntlets began to crackle with green electricity. 'this is going to be a piece of cake' Ben thought with a smirk now on his face. He leapt forward while also rearing back with his right arm, once he was almost on top of the Grimm, he swung with all his might. His fist connected with the beowolf causing the electricity to serge violently into the Grimm. 'one down four to go' he thought as the dead beowolf's body now violently twitches on the forest floor as it begins to disintegrate, his smirk growing wider as he dodges a slash from one of the beasts

* * *

Out of breath, covered in sweat, scratches littering his arms and torso, Ben stands victorious. Then he hears a sound emanating from behind him, as he turns around hoping it's not what he thinks it is, alas his instincts proved correct. There not ten feet away from him was a giant deathstalker, as it raised its tail to strike, Ben saw his life flash before his eyes. That's when a part of Ben's mind shouted 'NO, ITS NOT GOING TO END LIKE THIS.' With the last of his energy Ben flared his aura, that's when he felt something strange in his soul, like a switch had been flicked, instead of the cold sweat he now felt warm, looking down he saw the reason why what was once skin was now red-hot rocks and lava. Bringing his hand up he saw they were made of fire. Quickly remembering the situation, he was in, he looks up at what can only be described as a rather confused deathstalker.

He instinctively brought his hands forward palms open towards the Grimm, and to Ben's surprise a stream of flame shot forth, smashing against the carapace of the over-sized bug, turning its shell into a pressure cooker. The beast let out a final cry of agony before it collapsed with a lout THUD that echoed through the forest.

Ben now realizing he had accidentally caused a forest fire, he panicked running back to the village. Once he finally was able to see Bellwood through the trees, fire and smoke, he was speechless the whole town was on fire and surrounded by Grimm on all sides. Ben started to hyperventilate once he saw how many dead bodies where lying in pieces on the ground.

And so, Ben ran, he ran as fast as his new legs could go. After a few minuses of running Ben transformed back into himself

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

After weeks of walking, fighting Grimm and barely sleeping Ben made it to Vale. His white tee-shirt was torn in many places, his pants where in slightly better condition having only been torn two or three time's. He was covered in dirt and grime, his empty stomach growling at him for not eating.

Ben walked aimlessly through Vale, that's when he saw a young deer faunus being beaten in an alley across the street. Ben had always hated racism and racists. Ben marched towards them with a scowl on his face, the group of racists noticed him and the largest one spoke "get out of here kid or you'll end up like this animal here." Ben scowled even harder if that was possible, then he spoke with malice in each word "leave the faunus alone and I won't beat you into the ground." The group laughed at Ben's statement, the largest of the group walked up to Ben and with a crooked smile spoke "yea? And how are you going to do that you little street rat" with that statement the meat-head pulled out a knife and pointed it at Ben.

"I'll make this real simple kid go back to whatever gutter you crawled out of or I..." his words where cut off as the young boy suddenly grew, the kid was now 6 feet tall and most surprisingly made of fire. Then the... 'kid?' Spoke in a deeper and slightly raspy voice "I told you to LEAVE!" As the fire demon shouted the group of racist assholes ran as fast and as far as they could.

Ben then turned around, transformed back and walked away.

* * *

 **Two year's latter**

Ben had somehow made enough money to buy his way to an island off the coast of Vale, the name of the island was called patch. 'bask to sleeping in the park' Ben thought bitterly 'oh well at least now I can start over.' Suddenly out of nowhere he was knocked over, he brings his head up and sees a girl, around the same age as him wearing red cloak. She opens her silver eyes and they meet his emerald ones for just a second before she jumps up with an 'eep'. "I am so soooooo sorry for running into you, yaseeiwasbeingchasedbymyoldersisterbecauseiaccidentlysteppedonherhairandshegotrelymadbecauseshereeeeelylovesherhairandIthinksheiscatchinguptomesoIgottagobye." She then runs off leaving behind red rose petals that land on Ben's face there was only one word going through Ben's mind as he lay on the ground with flower petals on his face was 'what?'

* * *

 **A/N: this is my first story, so any feedback is appreciated. If you guys have any questions about the story or characters, please ask them. I hope to see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Second Chance

**A/N: Hello again, I hope you are all doing well... that's everything I can think of to say, please enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: A Second Chance**

Ben had slept on a park bench that night, surprisingly he was left undisturbed, typically in Vale the police had woken him up and had once tried to take him to the orphanage.

Ben shook his head trying to focus. 'well I got here now I need to find a source of income.' Back in Vale he took money from criminals, which ordinarily would be a bad idea, but not when you can turn into a lava monster. He looked down at his gauntlets frowning, Ben could no longer afford to maintain them, the green lightning dust he used was expensive. Ben began walking around Patch, if he was going to live here he might as well get the lay of the land.

A few hours of walking later, Ben felt a tap on his arm. Turning around he was greeted with the sight of two girls, one of which was the girl that had knocked him over yesterday, the other was slightly older, most likely only by a year or two. Now that Ben got a better look at them, the shorter on was wearing a red cloak with what looked like black combat cloths underneath, her hair was black with red highlight, but the most striking thing about her is her eyes, they were silver, not an eye-color Ben had ever seen before.

The taller girl was wearing an orange scarf, a brown jacket on top of a yellow shirt, the jacket and by extension her shirt exposed her midriff, her short's where black, she also wore brown boots that came up to just below her knee. Her hair was a beautiful golden color and her eyes where lilac.

"hey, I'm Yang, this is Ruby" as she spoke the last part of her sentence she grabbed Ruby and pulled her close before continuing. "by any chance are you a student of the pre-combat school?" As she asked her question Ruby had finally squirmed her way out of Yang's grasp. "um, no?" Ben spoke in a meek voice almost a whisper. "then why do you have those weapons on you?" Yang asked in a suspicious tone. Ben out of nowhere collapsed onto the floor.

 **A few hours later**

Ben awoke on a soft bed, in a room he didn't recognize, it certainly wasn't a hospital room, it appeared to be a bedroom. The door at the opposite side of the room opened, and a man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in. The man blinks before speaking "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so fast, not with how you looked when my daughters brought you to me." He spoke in a calm non-threatening tone, as he sat on a chair facing towards the bed. He took a deep breath and then spoke "my name is Taiyang, I'm a Huntsman, and judging by the symbols on your gauntlets, your related to Maxwell Tennyson."

Ben looked like he was going to break down crying at the mention of the name, Ben took a second to compose himself before speaking in a shaky voice "y... yes I'm... was his grandson." Ben was now looking down at the floor, tears welling in this eye's. Tai cocked his brow at that "what do you mean was?" Ben attempted to answer but the words where caught in his throat, the tears began to flow freely as Ben choked out his response. "I... I... it's my fault that he... that he." Before Ben could finish his sentence, he broke down crying.

 **Later that night**

Tai, walked down the stairs into the living room, upon arriving he was greeted by the stench of liquor, Tai know that could only mean one thing, Qrow's back. Walking into the kitchen, their sitting at the kitchen table was none other than Qrow. "Tai, it's been awhile, how have you been?" Qrow asked in his usual gruff voice. "I've been fine, but I doubt that you came here just to check up on me, what are you doing here Qrow?" Tai asked in a quizzical tone.

Qrow sighed "That kid you took in, Oz told me to keep an eye on him." Qrow took a drink from his flask before shrugging "I don't know why, and it's been bugging me ever since Ozpin told me to watch him." Tai scowled "what does Ozpin want from him?" Tai asked narrowing his eyes. Qrow puts his hands up in mock surrender "I honestly have no idea, I've been following him for a few days and nothing unusual happened, I even asked Qzpin about it, but he wouldn't tell me." Qrow sighs before laying down on the couch, instantly passing out.

 **The next morning**

Ben woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, he quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tai turns around seeing ben and begins laughing, after Tai composed himself he spoke to Ben as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table "you must be starving." Ben could only nod, eyes glued to the plate of food, before Ben could do anything else Tia spoke up "the plates for you, dig in." Ben cautiously sat down, picked up a fork and began eating.

 **After Breakfast**

Ben now stuffed spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper "t... thank you" Ben then stood up and began to walk towards the front door, before he made it half way there, a hand was placed on his shoulder, Ben turned around and saw a man with black hair and blood red eyes. "where are you off to?" The man asked in a gruff voice, the man sighed "look kid I know that you slept in the park not two days ago, and I'm guessing that means you have nowhere to go." The man spoke in a matter-a-fact tone that made Ben's eye twitch.

Tai then walked up to Ben and spoke in an even tone "Look I think you should stay here, at least until you can get your own place." Ben's eyes widened in surprise as he thought 'why are these people being so nice to me? It doesn't make sense." Noticing Ben's surprise, the black-haired man smirked "But if you're going to be living here, you're going to have to have to go to pre-combat school, and you'll have to go to signal afterwards." Ben was speechless "I... I don't deserve your kindness" Ben's voice was trembling as it had been last night. "well too bad because were offering it to you" Tai gave a genuine smile.

 **A few hours later**

 **Ruby's P.O.V**

I was having a strange day, first I told Yang about how she knocked a boy over while running away from her after stepping on her golden hair, then I saw the guy and pointed him out to Yang, and then Yang DRAGS ME OVER TO HIM, TO SOCIALIZE! And if that wasn't bad enough he had collapsed seemingly out of nowhere. Yang and I panicked, but then suddenly Yang just picks him up and runs home with him slung over her back like a sack of potatoes.

AND THEN I WAS SOOOO WORRIED THAT I BARELY GOT ANY SLEEP, I let out a long sigh as I walked home wondering it that guy was alright.

After making my way home and opening the door, I was surprised by the sight before me. Uncle Qrow, Dad and the brown-haired boy where sitting in the Livingroom, talking about something, but before i could find out Dad got up and walked over to me, grinning at my confusion he told me that Ben would be staying with us and starting tomorrow he would be going the same pre-combat school as me.

Wait, wait, wait. I forgot to ask him the most important question. "what kind of weapon do you use?" Ben looked confused for a moment, he then pointed to the coffee table. Looking at the weapons poor state my heart felt like it shattered. I turned to Ben and asked in a pouting tone "why are they broken?" After a moment of silence Ben spoke up in a hushed tone "I... I didn't have the money to fix them."

 **The next morning**

 **Ben's P.O.V**

I had spent most of the night Laying in the bed I had first woken up in, every time I was about to fall asleep I kept seeing their faces, hearing their voices, what little sleep I did get was plagued with nightmares.

Hearing the alarm clock's high pitched 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, Mr. Xiao Long had bought me a toothbrush yesterday. After rinsing the sink, I hopped in the shower and turned it on. I walked into my new room and grabbed my broken weapons. Now ready I went down stairs, opened the door and left for school.

As I was walking I couldn't help but realize that their where no other kids walking to school. Now that I think about it I didn't see anyone when I woke up, sighing I turned around and stared to walk back to the Xiao Long residents.

Opening the door, I sat on the couch and waited, and waited, and waited. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I turned around expecting it to be Ruby. I was surprised to see... Yang? Walking into the Living-room, she looked ready for school.

She turned to me and her eye's widened as if just noticing me. After composing herself she asked "what are you doing awake? You and Ruby don't start school for another two hours." She then pulled out her scroll and showed me the time, it was 7:00 A.M. she put the scroll back in her pocket and began walking to the door. Just before reaching it she spoke "see ya later" and with that she left.

 **Two hours later**

Ruby and I were walking to school when she asked, "where are you from?" Her tone was full of childlike curiosity, I answered "I'm from a small town outside of the four major kingdoms" I replied giving as little detail as I could. She then asks "what's its name?" I let out a short sigh and replied curtly "Bellwood." After that I started to walk faster, but Ruby kept pace with me, but thankfully didn't ask any more questions.

 **At school**

Apparently their where only four classes, combat, dust science, Grimm anatomy, history and lunch. As it turns out Ruby and I have the same schedule. First is Grimm anatomy, next Dust Science then lunch, after that we have Combat class, and finally at the end of the day we have history.

I breezed through the first two classes. I stood ready to go to the lunch room, but before I could do anything my arm was grabbed and I was pulled away in a blur of red. Suddenly stopping in the cafeteria, I gave Ruby a questioning glance, and asked "what just happened?" Ruby giggled at my confusion "I used my semblance to get us here before the huge crowd of people."

Ruby and I grabbed our food and picked a table near a window. She looked kind of nervous, before I could comment on it a group of girls walked over to us. Their where three of them, the one in front had a scowl on her face as she addressed Ruby "well, would you look at this" she gestured to Ruby and myself. "looks like you already made a move on the new guy, whore" at that the other two girls started laughing. Ruby looked like she wanted to become invisible. "what's the matter, now that your sister isn't here to protect you..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because I had heard enough, my anger boiled over and I transformed into the fire creature.

I spoke, no growled out "why don't you pick on someone your own size, you over grown cow." She looked to her friends, but they did the smart thing and backed off. Everyone in the room was staring at me, I willed the flame's that made up my body to become hotter. The girl started to sweat "I... I... um" she ran away her face red and tears welling in her eyes. I turned back into a human and sat down again and continued to eat my food. Ruby didn't say anything for the rest of lunch.

As I took my seat in combat class next to Ruby, the teacher stood in front of the class and said, "we have a new student today, and so he will be fighting in the first sparing match today." Everyone knew that I was the 'fire man' from earlier, most of them where apprehensive about fighting me. The teacher then called out the name of my opponent "Ruby Rose, both of you go change and get your weapons ready."

The moment he said weapons, I remembered that mine where broken. 'could I beat her with just my semblance, especially sense she's so fast, and I don't even know what kind of weapon she has.' Ben and Ruby's forms disappeared into the changing rooms, unaware of a certain Crow watching the match.

 **A/N: So, what did you think, was it good, bad, somewhere in-between, well that's all, hope you enjoyed, bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: What's in a name

**A/N: Hello everyone, before the story stats I have a question, out of these three what should Ben's next transformation be? I'll have a poll up, but you might not see the second transformation until chapter 5.**

 **Wildmutt**

 **Diamondhead**

 **Four Arms**

 **Chapter 3: What's in a name**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Ben was the first one out of the changing room, mostly because he didn't change cloths and he didn't have a weapon. His face was calm, but he was panicking internally. Even more so when Ruby stepped out of the changing room and onto the stage, her scythe in hand.

The teacher stated explaining the rules "When your aura drops into the red you lose, you are to stop when your opponent's aura goes into the red, and with that out of the way you may began." As soon as the words left his mouth Ruby rushed forward at blinding speed's. Ben was caught off guard as he was slammed into the wall, causing his aura meter to drop to 80%.

Before Ruby could follow up on her attack, Ben was engulfed in a torrent of fire and magma. After a second the fire dissipated instead of Ben, a six-foot-tall lava monster was now standing where Ben had been a few moment's ago.

Ruby smiled "that has to be the coolest semblance in the world." Ben smirked and replied, "I know." Ruby charged at Ben once more, but Ben let out a massive wave of fire from his hands. Ruby halted her advance and started to spin her scythe in front of herself to stop the flames from touching her. As she was doing this Ben jumped through his own fire with his fist cocked, he swung but Ruby was just too fast for him, as she backflipped to avoid being hit.

She then started shooting at Ben, once again he was sent flying, but unlike last time he recovered before hitting the wall, using the fire streaming from his hands to propel him out of the way from the next shot he was just barely able to dodge the bullet.

Ben was internally panicking even harder than before 'she's too fast to get a good hit on and she's way too good at using that gun-scythe.' Ben took a deep breath and pointed a finger at Ruby finger gun style, and a small fire ball shot out at her, but of course she was much too fast to hit with that, as she just side stepped it with apparent ease.

She then disappeared in a cloud of rose petrels, she reappeared right in front of Ben as she swung her scythe at him repeatedly. The match was called soon after that "the winner is Ruby Rose!" The whole class started clapping at the spectacle they had just seen.

 **Ben's P.O.V**

Having transformed back, I walked into the changing room and sighed "that was the most one-sided fight I had ever been in." Ben shrugged "oh well there's always next time." I walked back to my seat, not long after Ruby sat next to him and looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL! You were like a comic book hero's. Oh, I know we should come up with a name for you fire from, I've been thinking about it since lunch. And I think I have a pretty good idea." I blinked and started laughing "sure, let's hear the name." Her smile widened "Heatblast! That totally sounds like a cool comic book hero name!" I smirk at her "I always thought I looked more like the villain that the hero fights." She stared at me with confusion in her eyes. "what? Why would you think that, your training to become a huntsman, one of the good guys." I sighed "Heatblast it is."

 **After school**

Alright I guess I need to train without using my semblance if I'm going to keep up with Ruby, but I don't think I could ask Mr. Xiao long to train me, he's done so much for me already. While Ruby is a good fighter I don't think she would make the best teacher. I know, I should ask Yang.

After dinner I asked Yang to meet me outside. "hey, Yang can I ask you for a favor?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Sure, what do you need?" I bowed my head "please train with me." I heard her snicker "is that all?" She pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead "I thought you were going to ask me to help you hide a body or something." I brought my head up "so, you will?" I asked hopefully. She shrugs "why not, I've got nothing better to do." She got into a fighting stance "now come at me"

 **A few hours later**

I crawled into bed sore from my 'training' with yang, it was more like her punching me repeatedly, while I tried to evade, emphasis on tried, I'm going to be sore tomorrow. With that thought in mind I drifted off to dream land.

 **Qrow's P.O.V**

I sent a video of Ben's and Ruby's fight to Ozpin, I was surprised to learn that Ben could transform into a creature of living fire, what's next a living plant? You can say a lot of things about Oz, but he certainly has an eye for interesting people. I don't know what Oz's plans for Ben are but having power like that on our side could only be a good thing, I just hope the Queen doesn't have her eyes on him as well.

 **The next morning**

 **Ben's P.O.V**

I was right about being sore. 'jeeze Yang hit's really hard. I sit up with a groan thinking 'at least I was able to sleep the whole night.' I stood up with a wince, and limped into the bathroom. 'at least my aura healed most of the damage, but it still hurt.'

After getting dressed I went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. Once I set the table with a plate for everyone I sat down and started eating.

After washing my plate, I got started on cleaning the house. Once I was done with the Living-room and kitchen, I looked at the clock seeing it was 7:30 AM, I decided since Yang should be at school I would clean her room first.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see Yang still sleeping in her bed. I pulled out my scroll to see that it was Saturday. Quietly I closed Yang's door and went back downstairs.

I opened the back door and stepped out of the house and into the back yard. Going to the training dummy that was set up, I started to practice fighting moves on it.

 **An hour later**

Out of breath I laid on the grass, staring up to the clam sky above, until abruptly Yang's face then covers my view of the sky. "looks like your serious about getting better, oh and thanks for the food." She grabs my hand and pull's me to my feet "are you ready for round two?" I wince at the thought "nope."

As I was walking back inside when I was tackled to the ground by a black blur. "Zwei, get off me." I hear a giggle, I turn to the scouse and see Ruby with a hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Today's going to be a long day.

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Qrow's POV**

"What is this all about Oz?" I ask while taking a swig from my flask. Ozpin looks directly into my eyes as he speaks "Young Benjamin, has displayed an... unusual ability, I must ask a favor of you and Tai, will you two please take care of him until he is old enough to attend Beacon." I sigh "we already got that covered, he's already staying with us." Ozpin visibly relaxes after hearing that. "that is certainly a relief to hear, well thank you for your time Qrow." I stand up and walk into the elevator.

 **A/N**

 **What did you guys think? I hope you guys like it, See ya**


	4. Chapter 4: Family in all but blood

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have not looked at the polls yet, but they will be closing tomorrow, so this chapter will be nothing but filler, if you haven't voted yet, now's your last chance.**

 **To answer a question I was asked yes, Ben will gain new form's one at a time throughout the story**

 **Chapter 4: A Brother in all but blood**

Ben was frustrated at the moment 'how could she be so good at this stupid game, it's not fair'. "oh, c'mon Ben, are you even trying." Ben's eye twitched, at Yang's taunting. "I think I'm done for now." Ben walked out to the back yard and sat in the grass.

'I wonder when Ruby will get back form walking Zwei.' Ben let out a sigh "I should probably train." "hey, Yang do you want to do some training?" She looked at Ben like he was a crazy person "have you forgotten what happened last time?" Ben smirked at her "of course not but if I don't train I won't get stronger"

 **An hour later**

"ow, my everything." Ben wined, as he dragged himself up, Yang smirked "don't look so down you got a hit on me, that's a 100% increase from last time." Ben's eye twitched "oh yea? Try this on for size." Ben then transformed into Heatblast.

Yang smile's "it's time to heat things up." Heatblast face-palmed "really?" Yang charged at Heatblast with her fist cocked, Ben caught her fist and smirked at her "Hot enough for ya?" Yang was practically beaming at Ben "I am so proud of you." Heatblast rolled his eyes and let go of Yang.

 **That evening**

Ben was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Ruby was staring at him "is it done yet?" Ben sighed "Ruby how many time have you asked me that?" Ruby puts her finger on her chin and looks up "about ten." As Ben was about to speak again a 'ding' was heard, Ben blinked "to answer your question Ruby yes, it's done."

 **Ben's Birthday**

Ben was walking home with Ruby from school, for some reason ruby was abnormally happy today. Ben opened the door and was greeted with a loud "SURPRISE" that made him jump a little. Ruby hugged Ben "happy Birthday!" Ben smiled "thank you guys so much, for everything." Yang scoffed "you don't need to thank us, this is what family's for."

Ben got a few presents, Yang gave him a green leather jacket with a 10 emblazoned on the shoulder, Qrow gave him a video game called Street Combat, Tai's gift was a new scroll and Ruby's gift was that she had repaired his gauntlets. Ben felt like crying, he was part of a family again, something he would have never imagined possible.

 **The next day**

Sparing with Yang had become easier, now that Ben had his weapons back, he could actually hit her, instead of being hit, that still happened but not as often as it did before. "your improving a lot, I guess I should stop holding back." Ben's eyes widened in panic, Yang's evil smirk grew wider "ready or not here I come."

Ben decided that training with Yang wasn't enough, so he asked Ruby to help him as well. "are you sure you want me to help... I... I mean where both in the same grade and..." Ben held his hand up "Ruby, you're the top of our class, your amazing, smart, skilled... your what I aspire to be, so please help me." Ruby had hidden under her hood, if Ben could see underneath he would see her face as red as her cloak.

"T... thanks, ill totally help you out." Ruby reached behind herself and pulled out Crescent Rose, she smiled sweetly "whenever you're ready." Ben could feel his immanent defeat looming over him. Ben activated his gauntlets and got into a fighting stance "ready." Ruby vanished in an explosion of rose petals, Ben ducked, narrowly avoiding her scythe.

 **Later**

Ben was on the ground, gasping for breath "my everything hurts." Ruby standing over him offered Ben her hand, grabbing it Ben pulled himself up, Ruby smiled "that was great, but why didn't you transform?" Ben sighed "I want to be able to fight without my semblance." Ruby hummed "but me and Yang use ours when we fight you, so it's unfair for you." Ben laughed "it's fine, besides a fight's not always fair, plus I would have lost anyway, remember combat class."

Ruby's smile didn't falter "maybe you should, practice and train as Heatblast too." Ben hummed "next time." Ben and Ruby gave each other a high five and went back inside to play video games.

 **The next day**

Ben and Ruby stood in the back yard "alright Ben, transform." Ben sighed but complied. "Hot enough for you?" Ben asked smirking, Ruby groaned "you really have to stop hanging out with Yang." Ben's smirk grew larger "oh, c'mon Rubes no need to be so hot headed." Ruby's eye twitched "if I win you have to stop doing that." Ben laughed "sorry no can do."

Ruby charged at Heatblaast, swinging her baby at Ben's torso, only to have it caught by a flaming hand. Ben raised his other hand, palm facing towards Ruby, a stream of fire shot out of it, Ruby pulled the tiger on Crescent Rose, causing it to fire and, for it to force it away from Ben's grip. Using the momentum to her advantage she did multiple spin in the air.

Ruby stopped spinning only to bring the pointed part down on Heatblast, not being fast enough to dodge he was sent crashing into the ground. "ow, how knew you could be so brutal." Ruby looked at the sky "I don't know what you're talking about, I defiantly didn't do that because you burnt the paint on Crescent Rose." Ruby gave Ben a way too sweet smile, Ben shivered "yea what you said." Ben decided to turn back into himself. 'how am I supposed to catch up to her, or Yang, it seems hopeless.' Ben sighed 'that why I'm training in the first place, speaking of witch I need to find Yang.'

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I have a question for you all, what should I do about teams, I don't want to use more Ben 10 character's and I like the cast of Ruby, should I replace Jaune? Should I have Ben replace Blake, I don't know what to do, I like both of those characters, so I don't want to remove them from the story. Right now, I'm thinking of having Ben join team RWBY as a fifth member, what do you guys think. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Diamond in the rough

**A/N: Hello everyone looks like Diamondhead is the next alien, and I will be responding to reviews at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **DatBoi: Yea I think I'll go with that**

 **SqueegeeWing: I think that would be an interesting idea, but I forgot that if I did that Ben wouldn't be allowed to fight in Vital festival.**

 **Chapter 5: A Diamond in the rough**

As it turns out Ben was actually getting better at hand to hand, this fact was proven when he fought Yang to a standstill.

"you are getting way better at this" Yang exclaimed, Smiling at Ben while giving him a thumbs up. Ben made a prideful hum and quickly gave a thumbs up of his own.

"Lets call it for today" Yang suggested, Ben waved her off annoying her in the process trying to take it. Yang's, smile from earlier turned mischievous "You and me are going to hunt some Grimm"

Ben felt a sudden chill run through his spine returning the smile although much weaker. He started slowly walking towards Yang, he braced himself before being dragged off by Yang.

"what do you think we should fight first?" Yang questioned, Ben scrambled to escape Yang and her crazy plan. Before he could get away Yang grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him into the forest.

 **A few minutes later**

Apparently, the forest was full of Grimm, instead of being devoid of them because of the retired and active Hunters who live in patch. 'this is just my luck, kidnaped by Yang and forced to fight through an army of Beowolf's.

Yang, and Ben where having no trouble dealing with the Beowolf's even in great numbers. Yang let off multiple shots into the Beowolf's head which landed on her feet. Ben turned his head to look at Yang who was tarring though the Beowolf's like tissue paper.

Ben let out a sigh, 'there's only one way to keep up with her'. "What's wrong Ben not fun enough for you?" Ben stopped to think about that for a moment, "I just want to go and take a shower" with that declaration Ben transformed, but not into who Yang was expecting.

"What?" Ben asked in a deep voice that was not his own.

Ben look down and observed his new crystalline body, he was about seven feet tall and was made of pale green crystal. his face morfed into one of apprehension, but quickly found himself face to face with an alpha Beowolf.

The in a flash the Grimm's claws where swung at Ben, but instead of tearing into him they bounced off his hardened skin.

Ben then cocked his fist back and punched the Grimm sending it flying back into Yang, she used her shotgun gauntlets to finish the Grimm off.

"I'm really confused here, I thought your semblance was to turn into that fire guy?" Yang had a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"so, did I, maybe my semblance is to change into deferent types of monsters?" Ben suggested.

Yang rolled her eyes "change back" Ben followed her instructions and turned back into himself. "now try to change into Heatblast" Yang instructed.

Ben concentrated on transforming into Heatblast, after a second, he felt the familiar warmth of his own fire.

"alright now try to change back into that crystal guy" Ben nodded and closed his eyes, a moment later he was made of diamond again.

"hmm, I wonder if that guy is any good at fighting? Only one way to figure it out." Yang's evil smile grew as did Ben's desire to run away.

 **That evening**

"I can't believe how tough your new transformation is" Yang put her arm around Ben's shoulder's "it's going to make our spars more interesting, right Ben."

"I exhausted, I'm going to take a nap." With eye's half open Ben stumbles up the stairs and into his room.

 **A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter but some stuff came up this week and I wanted to upload at least once this week, what did you guys think was it good bad, please tell me Bye-Bye.**

 **PS the next chapter is the start of the season 1**


	6. Chapter 6: a strange turn of events

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry about the short last chapter. This is a few years after the last chapter, so things have changed. Ben now has five form's, Heatblast, Diamondhead, Grey Matter, Ripjaws and Wildvine, By the end Ben will have access to Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Upchuck, Ditto, Way Big, Eye Guy.**

 **Chapter 6: A strange turn of events**

Ben and Ruby had gone to Vale to see the newest issue of Weapons magazine. "Ben look, it's a scimitar assault rifle" Ruby's voice was full of childlike excitement at the weapon itself and having someone to share her passion with.

"that's pretty cool but ya know what's cooler? This lance that's also an RPG." Ben's voice while not as filled with excitement as Ruby' was enthusiastic non the less.

A tap on the shoulder alerts them to a present behind them, the two turn around to see a man wearing all black with red sun glasses on. The man held up his red katana and demanded "put your hand's where I can see em."

Ruby and Ben look at each other and then back at the man, before they both smirk. Ruby innocently asks, "are you robing us?"

The goon lets out an exasperated "yes."

"ohhh"

Not a moment later the man was sent flying back to the front of the store by Ben's punch. Another goon dressed in the same cloths ran up to Ben and Ruby, but instead of a sword this one had a gun, although it didn't matter as he was sent flying out of the stores front window by Ruby, who had launched herself with the man.

Ben quickly jumped out the window after her. The thieves where all looking at the two children, until a ginger man wearing a white suite and a black bowler hat, spoke in a demanding tone "okay... get them."

As soon as the words left the man's lips the goons where rushing towards Ben and Ruby, who by this point had their weapons at the ready.

Both Huntsmen in training quickly leapt into action, Ruby using her speed and agility, combined with her excellent scythe skills to knock the goons out. Ben used his now well-defined muscles and hand to hand skills to K.O the henchmen.

As the men landed at the ginger's feet he spoke, voice laced with sarcasm "you were worth every cent, truly you were." Dropping his cigar on the ground and crushing the lit end with his cane he spoke again, "well, I think we can all say its been an event full evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." He lifted his cane so that the bottom of it was facing Ruby and Ben, continuing to speak "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The bottom of the cane lifted up reveling a sight, he fired a bright bullet at the two teen's, thinking on their feet they both jumped out of the way, the bullet hitting the spot where they had once been, causing the area to explode, as they landed in front of the crater.

Looking around for a moment revels that the thief was climbing a building to escape, looking to the old shopkeeper ruby asked "will you be okay if we go after him?" The old man nodded in affirmation.

Ruby used the kickback from her scythe to jump directly onto the building, Ben on the other hand, transformed into a creature with five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head, and blue colored bulbs on his shoulders.

Using his extendible arms, he graded the ledge of the roof and pulled himself up. Ruby turned to see him and smiled "so you went for Wildvine this time, good choice." Ruby gave Ben a thumbs up, before returning her attention to the crook, who was turned away from them, with an exasperated tone he spoke "persistent." Almost as if on queue a bullhead rises from the alley directly in front of the criminal.

After climbing into the bullhead, the ginger polled out a red dust crystal and addressed his pursuers "end of the line." He tossed the crystal, which landed inches away from Ruby and Ben, the man then proceeded to fire.

There was an explosion and the distinct sound of someone prematurely celebrating. Looking up from their flinching the two Huntsmen in training saw a woman holding a riding crop, in front of her was a circle of purple light. The woman pushed up her glasses and swung her riding crop, purple streams of light shot towards the bullhead, causing it to shake.

The ginger ran into the front cabin and not a moment later another figure appeared, but not before the woman with the riding crop causes sharp shards of ice to fall from the sky. The woman in the bullhead was shooting fire balls, the woman on the roof was using the torn-up concrete, firing it at the other woman.

The woman in the bullhead released a wave of fire, causing the concrete to fall to the ground. Snapping out of their amazement the Huntsman in training began attacking, Ruby using her sniper and Ben using the black seed pods from his back, which exploded upon impact with the bullhead.

Unfortunately, the woman in the bullhead was able to deflect both of their attack's. Having enough of this distraction the woman in the bullhead causes the ground where the trio was standing to explode, giving her and the ginger just enough time to escape. Ruby was the first to speak "you're a Huntress, can I have your autograph." Ruby asked eye's full of excitement and wonder.

Siting in an interrogation room was a new experience for Ben, he and Ruby had been separated for interrogation. Turns out the ginger was actually Roman Tortchwick, the famous criminal, Ben couldn't help but smile at that thinking 'that's just my luck, go into town for the first time in a month and run into a notorious criminal.'

A man walked into the room, he had grey hair, and was wearing a black overcoat a matching black vest and underneath that a green turtle neck, and black dress pants. He sat down across from Ben and spoke "Ben Tennyson, where did you learn to do this." He gestured to the Woman from earlier, Glynda who was holding a scroll. Ben gulped "my sister did sir." The man then asked, "does this sister have a name?" Ben could feel his nerves getting worse every second "Y... Yang Xaio Long." The man smirked and asked another question "do you know who I am?" Ben nodded "your professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy."

Ozpin's smirk turned into a smile "hello." Ben responded, "nice to meet you." The headmaster leaned in and once again asked a question "you want to come to my school?" Ben's eye's widened "more than anything." Ozpin turned to Glynda who rolled her eyes and huffed, Ozpin turned back to Ben "well alright."

 **The next day**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang gave Ruby a bone crushing hug as Ben tiptoed away wanting to avoid the same fate as Ruby. In Ruby's mind she was shouting 'traitor!' But was unable to vocalize it as she was currently being crushed.

 **A/N: yo, what did you guys think? Was it good bad, tell me I'd love to know what you all thought.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Beacon of hope

**DatBoi: not yet but soon.**

 **Johnathen: to be honest I have no idea who he will be paired with, I think a pairing between him and Weiss would be cute, but I'm still undecided. As for alien x, that's a secret.**

 **A/N: You guys won't see Ben unlocking all of his forms, I think it would be boring every few chapters to just focus on Ben doing something random to unlock a new form.**

 **Chapter 7: A beacon of hope**

Yang had just run off with her friends, and left Ben and Ruby alone to 'make some new friends.' Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang's sudden departure left the poor girl spinning, literally right into someone's luggage.

After falling, and making a mess of the suitcases, a girl came up to Ruby and started to yell at her all the while shaking a bottle of dust. "this is dust, fire, water, lightning, energy. Are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in. What do you have to say for yourself." And they exploded, needless to say that only made the girl in white even angrier, if that was possible.

After the explosion Ruby was able to apologize to the crabby girl "I'm really, really sorry." Ben walked up to the white-haired girl with a glare, "there she said sorry, are you happy now princess?" The girl looked indignantly at me and huffed.

The argument was about to start up again, until a third voice interjected "it's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"finally, some recognition." Weiss turned to glare at Ruby and Ben.

The black-haired girl spoke again "the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." Weiss sputters indignantly for a moment and then huffs and leaves.

The bow wearing girl had left too, leaving Ruby and Ben alone once again. That is until a blond boy approaches the two "hey, I'm Jaune." Ruby was the first of the two to speak "Ruby, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship." Ben and Ruby chuckle at the blond knights look of embarrassment.

 **A few minutes later**

"all I'm saying is motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on." The knight defended, Ruby put her hand's up in mocha surrender "I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune shot back "oh yea? What if I called you crater face." Ruby huffed indignantly "hey, that explosion was not my fault."

The Blond puffed out his chest and stated "well, the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." Ruby and Ben gave him a strange look and Ruby questioned "do they?" Jaune looked embarrassed "they will, well, I hope they will, my mom always says... never mind."

Ruby tries to find something to say but ultimately decides to say "sooo I got this thing." She then pulls out crescent rose, leaving Jaune gobsmacked at the sight. "wow, is that a scythe?" Jaune asks while pointing at the oversized gardening implement.

Ruby smiles brightly "it's also a high impact customizable sniper rifle" Jaune looks at Ruby in confusion "huh?" Ben clarifies "it's also a gun."

Jaune nodes "cool." Ruby then asks "what do you have?" Jaune pulls out his sword "I've got a sword, and a shield." Ruby asks excitedly "so what do they do?"

"The shield, gets smaller, so that when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Ruby blinks "wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Jaune looks down dejectedly "yea it does."

 **After Ozpins speech**

Ben decided instead of going to sleep right away he could get in some extra training, and so he went out on the balcony, climbed up onto the roof and worked on his balance. After almost falling off the roof a couple of times, he decided to call it quits, and get some sleep.

After successfully sneaking back in and laying down in his sleeping bag, he went to bed.

 **Morning**

Ben was woken up by Ruby who had decided the best way of doing so was to shake him as hard as she could, Ben did not appreciate it. Ben decided to forgo breakfast, instead he wanted to shower and get changed, but Ruby wouldn't have it. "You're going to eat breakfast." Ruby declared. Ben looked to Yang for help, but she agreed with Ruby "you can't keep skipping breakfast, Ben you of all people should know how much your semblance takes out of you." Ben sighed and conceded to Yang's point, his semblance takes an enormous amount of energy to maintain.

Ruby pulled Ben and Yang into the cafeteria, it was full of initiates, this was the first time Ben saw how many people applied to Beacon this year, he was slightly worried about his chances of making it in, but on the other hand, the headmaster wouldn't personally invite him here just to kick him out, would he?

Ben, Ruby and Yang sat down at an empty table, Ruby and Yang began to converse, Ben was too tired to talk, he is not a morning person, at least he wasn't as bad as Yang, but he certainly wishes he had Ruby's energy.

Ben got up and excused himself "I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you guys in the locker room." To Ben's surprise nether of sisters tried to stop him.

 **Locker room**

Ben pulled out the slip of paper with his locker number on it, he then spent a few minutes trying to find it, thankfully he was able to find it and get changed before Ruby and Yang to there. Ben started checking his weapons, which he had yet to name, much to Ruby's annoyance. Finding nothing wrong with them, he got up and closed his locker, and waited for Yang and Ruby to show up.

Ben's mind wandered back to his training with Yang and occasionally Ruby, while both were still more skilled, Ben was at least able to fight them to a draw, albeit not very often, and only with the help of his semblance.' I wonder if I'll ever be as amazing as those two are.' Ben shook his head dismissing the ridiculous thought.

Ben had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice a certain blond brawler approaching him. Yang put a hand on Ben's shoulder and asked "hey, Ben are you alright?" Ben blinked, and smiled at her "yea, I'm just a little nervous about initiation." Yang smirked at Ben "awe, is widdel Ben scawed?"

Ben crossed his arms and huffed, "how can I be? I mean I'm like the best." Yang playfully punched Ben's arm.

 **Initiation**

Standing on the platform and looking over the edge of the cliff, Ben felt kind of nervous, he had a fear of heights. He was so scared in fact he didn't even notice the initiates to his right being launched into the forest.

Ben was sent rocketing through the air, screaming like a little girl... not that he'd admit it. Before colliding with the ground Ben transformed. **BOOM**!

The sound of the crash reverberated throughout the entire forest. "ow, that rely hurt." Diamondhead stood up, dusted himself off and started walking north.

It wasn't long before Diamondhead ran into some Grimm, Beowolf's and lots of them, Diamondhead lifted his arms and sharp crystalline projectiles fired from his hands, turning the pack of Beowolf's into Mistralian cheese.

Transforming back Ben continued to walk north.

It felt like hours, and he'd found no one, until he spotted the temple, where Ben spotted, Yang and a black-haired girl wearing a bow.

Walking up to them, Yang gave Ben a confused look "where is your partner?" Ben sighed "I don't have one." Yang blinked a few time's and started laughing. "oh man, I don't even know how you managed that one."

Ben crossed his arms "it's not like I did it on purpose, and becide-" Ben was cut off by a yell "head's up!" Ruby was falling from the sky.

 **A/N: there we go, next chapter is the end of the intimation. I hope you liked it, bye-bye.**


End file.
